degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2015
The '''Class of 2015 '''is a class of students currently attending Degrassi Community School. It is unknown if any of the past characters are still attending, since they are not shown on the show anymore. The first were introduced in Season 10. They would be in the Junior year at Degrassi. Characters *Jonah Haak *Jack Jones *Jess Martello (No longer in the show) *Sadie Rowland (No longer in the show) *Campbell Saunders (Deceased) *Tori Santamaria (Held back, left before graduation) Trivia *Their Freshman Year started in Season 10, and ended in Season 11.5. *Their Sophomore Year started in Season 11.5 and ended in Season 12. *Their Junior Year started in Season 13 and will end in Season 14 . *Jess is the first character introduced in the Class of 2015. *Tori Santamaria would have been in this class, but was held back, causing her to be in the Class of 2016. *Cam was the only main character and male character in this class, before his death. *None of the characters in this grade actually met on-screen. *It's unknown if they did off-screen. * Jack Jones was originally a Class of 2014, but was retconed to the Class of 2015. Timeline Season 10 *Jess joins Alli's dance team. *Jess meets K.C. and Drew. *Jess delveops a crush on K.C., but stops, when she finds out about his baby on the way. *Sadie meets Dave. *Sadie and Dave begin to date. Season 11 *Sadie goes with Dave to the Keke Palmer concert. *Sadie gets mad at Dave for being rude to Adam on the radio show. *Jess goes to the Degrassi Movie Night with Drew. *Jess gets ditched by Drew at Movie Night. *Sadie goes to the Degrassi Movie night with Dave. *Sadie dumps Dave when she finds out he likes Alli. *Sadie auditions for Clara in Love Roulette. Season 12 * Cam joins the Ice Hounds. *Cam enrolls at Degrassi. *Cam gets in a fight with Maya and Tristan about Tristan inpersonating Maya on Facerange. *Cam makes up with Maya. *Cam and Maya go on a date. *Cam and Maya get in a fight. *Cam and Maya make up. *Cam starts a relationship with Maya. *Cam skips hockey practice. *Cam becomes depressed. *Cam jumps off the railing. *Cam breaks his arm. *Cam and Maya get in a fight. *Cam and Maya break up. *Cam apoloizes to Maya. *Cam and Maya get back together. *Cam gets tutored by Alli. *Cam visits his family in Kapukasing during Spring Break. *Cam returns to Degrassi and gets jealous over Zig giving Maya too much attention. *Cam punches Zig. *Cam gets supended. *Cam makes up with Maya. *Cam gets called a pyscho by Zig, which sets him off. *Cam commits suicide in the Degrassi Greenhouse. Season 13 * Jack enrolls at Degrassi. * Jack and Imogen share a dance at the school dance. * Jack helps Clare get her anger out about her breakups. * Jack and Imogen go out on a date. * Jack and Imogen start dating. * Jack helps out with the fashion show. Season 14 *Jonah's storyline at Degrassi begins * Jack auditions for the school Power Cheer team and makes it. * Jack sends naked pics of herself to boys to make money for the power cheer team * Jack reveals to Imogen that she Practices Polyamory * Becky and Jonah create their own band * Imogen finds out Jack was part of Degrassi Nudes * Naked pictures of Jack and the whole power cheer team are sent to everyone at Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Graduation Category:Conflicts